


My Throne

by TargaryenHeaven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Public Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Short and straight to the point, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenHeaven/pseuds/TargaryenHeaven
Summary: Dany's a bit sore, and Jon offers her a place to sit. His lap.





	My Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hi, hello. This is your typical happy family lunch with some dirty incestuous sex under the dining table. 
> 
> That's literally it.
> 
> Yeehaw.

Sunday afternoon was never particularly his favorite part of the day. It was loud enough in the house without the entire brood of Starks and Targaryens coming together to sit for lunch, and each Sunday brought a new topic of conversation. It was either about Westerosi politics, family business, trips to Essos, fashion, cars...  
  
It bored him to death.

Jon hated being involved in family conversations. Something about the way everyone would start talking at the same time, offering their unwanted opinion, made his blood boil. He loved his family, but they were annoying him. 

Only the sight of her, the woman who was the human embodiment of sin, made his Sundays, and every other day, worth the pain of putting up with his dear, bothersome family.  
  
She walked into the room in a short, white summer dress with tiny daisies on it, showing just enough cleavage to those who knew where to look. Her slim thighs were exposed to the summer breeze, her long, silver hair almost touching her backside.  
  
She was a fiery little thing, wild, carefree, feisty. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a hint of saffron in the middle, always glimmering under the sunlight.  
  
Her body was crafted by some kind of god, _it had to be_, Jon would always say. He should've probably been ashamed of thinking about her naked. Her milky round breasts and her deep peach nipples. Her nether lips open like a blooming flower, glistening with her arousal. Her fingers in his hair as he's slamming his cock inside her.

Only he didn't have to imagine what she felt like, what her skin felt like against his. She _was_ his. His lover, best friend, partner, queen, ride or die.  
  
And his aunt.  
  
His sweet aunt who was taking his cock deep in her ass not even a day ago, and walked from side to side trying to put up with the tingling pain and soreness.  
  
When Rhaella asked her what happened, her entire life flashed before her eyes. Why was her ass sore?

"I fell from my bike yesterday. Directly on my ass. And now I can't sit because it hurts," she told everyone in the room. Some of them ignored her announcement as if she never said it out loud, and others laughed at her.  
  
But Jon... Jon was quiet. He was coming up with a plan, she knew it. He wanted her as much as he wanted her. And he would have her.  
  
"Does it hurt when you sit?" He innocently asked.  
  
Jon was seated in the corner, at the end of the large, family dining table. "Yes," she moved to sit on the empty seat between him and Sansa. In her mind, she was strangling him for making fun of her... problem. _Their problem._

"You could sit on my lap," Jon shrugged. To say Daenerys was surprised would be a lie. She wanted this. She wanted _him._ "If I spread my legs a little it won't put too much pressure on your back."  
  
She looked at her mother, then Rhaegar, then Lyanna. No one seemed to protest it, as if it was the most normal thing. Why wouldn't it be? She was his aunt, they were the same age, they grew up together in their big family villa. And they fucked in each and every single room of their home.  
  
"Maybe you hurt your tailbone," Rhaella said. "You should go and check it out."  
  
Nodding, Daenerys positioned herself above her nephew. "Spread your legs Jon, let me sit on my throne," she jokingly said, performing a perfect act for her family.  
  
"Don't get cocky now, Dany," Jon laughed. "I'm only letting you use me because I believe you're in pain."  
  
Dany couldn't be more thankful to see Sansa and Margaery standing up, taking their phones with them and giggling as they were leaving the dining room. She noticed their plates were empty, so was Jon's, but she only had appetite for one thing.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," she told Rhaegar, who was busy choking on his food. Lyanna watched her husband with a disgusted look on her face, frowning at the sight of grease on his silver beard and mustache.  
  
"You're a pig," she told him, wiping his mouth with the edge of a napkin. "Are you sure you're not hungry, sweetie?" Lyanna turned to Dany and her son. "You have to eat so you can take some painkillers."  
  
"Maybe later," Dany smiled.

Under the table, Jon's hand wandered to forbidden places. He caressed her flat belly, from her left hip to her right, then gradually moving lower, and_ lower_, until he cupped her mound with his palm and pressed hard.

"Does it really hurt that much?"  
  
"You ruined my asshole," she blurted out. "But we're definitely doing that again."  
  
"Oh?" He simpered. "So you liked having my cock inside your tight little hole?"  
  
Dany licked her lips before taking a sip of his wine. They were playing with fire, she knew. But the way his hard cock was pressing against the flesh of her ass and his obscene words made the bubble inside her lower belly grow impossibly big, ready to burst at any moment. "I want you," she spoke softly. "I want to feel you, right now."  
  
"Pull your panties to the side, Dany," Jon whispered in her ear, fingertips brushing against the delicate skin of her thighs.

Dany shuddered when the air he blew against her neck touched her soft skin, rubbed her legs together to relieve the ache she was feeling in her empty cunt. Subtly, slowly, she put her hand over his as it touched her inner thigh, and turned to him to look in his eyes as he began lifting her dress higher and higher, curving her lip in a flirtatious smile when his pupils widened in shock.  
  
There was no lace or silk meeting his fingertips, only the slick, wet lips of her bare cunt, stripped of any hair.  
  
"I left them in the car," she said under her breath, such a naughty thing to say in front of their family. In front of her mother. Her brother. His parents. "Mmm, my nephew has such a big cock," she rotated her hips slightly. "I can't wait to feel it inside me."  
  
"Dany, could you pass the salt, please?" Rhaegar's voice pulled her back to reality. "Seven hells, this food is unseasoned."  
  
"Sure," Dany lifted her bottom off Jon, giving him just enough time to free his hard cock from his black sweatpants and hold it above her opening. Rhaegar took the salt from her and quirked an eyebrow when he heard her wince and studied her face as she quickly shut her eyes.

The sudden sensation of his thick cock splitting her cunt in two nearly knocked the breath out of her. Gathering her wits, she took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Rhegar, who patiently waited for her to calm down.  
  
"Daenerys, you're worrying me, I really think you should go and see the doctor," her mother told her. "Maybe you broke your tailbone or something."  
  
Dany swallowed hard. Her little nub was soaked in her wetness, and Jon circling it with his finger under the table certainly wasn't helping since her unsteady heartbeat was ringing in her head. "I- I really should. I think I owe Jon a drink since he let me sit on his lap."  
  
The attention shifted from Dany and Jon the moment their servants came into the room, carrying more food on finely polished silver trays.  
  
"Move, Dany" he pressed her clit harder. "You feel so good around my cock, gods I can't wait to fill you," he hissed.  
  
She gladly obeyed, standing on her tiptoes and barely lifting her hips, feeling the thick shaft massaging her silky, wet walls, clenching her cunt in response to his dirty words. She drew a faint moan from him. He looked around them quickly, sighed in relief when he made sure no one was paying attention to their sinful doings under the table.  
  
Dany turned to him as her hand held his over her cunt. "Can you finish like this?"  
  
"I could finish just by looking at you," he said, voice low and raspy. "That's a nice thing you made up, about the fall."

"Should I tell them that I let my pretty nephew fuck my ass?"  
  
"Fuck, Dany," he gritted his teeth, simultaneously digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips when she squeezed her pussy muscles around him. "Do that again."  
  
Squeezing her muscles harder as she casually bounced up and down his rigid shaft, she smiled. That damn smile that drove him crazy. The smile he loved so much. The smile that made him realize that he was utterly screwed, and in love with his hot, young, silver-haired aunt.  
  
When she heard his cousin's high-pitched voice, Dany froze. Sansa took her seat next to them, flashing an innocent smile at her aunt and uncle on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Don't stop, squeeze me," Jon whispered. "Take what's yours, Dany."  
  
"Jon, fuck, Sansa is right there. Arya is looking in our direction." She felt him twitch inside her. Was it the thrill of being caught by their family feeding the beast inside him? She couldn't say, but when he pinched her clit with his thumb and forefinger, her cunt pulsed around him.  
  
"Good girl, keep going. Fuck yourself. Let me fill your pretty pink pussy with my cum."  
  
She did as he told her, kept lifting herself just barely and slamming back down just as slowly, avoiding the obscene noise of skin touching skin, yet the feeling was just as pleasurable for them both. It felt like making love, like one of those times when he would hold her and slowly slide inside her wet center, loved her, peppered her face with kisses and covered her neck in love marks.  
  
"Jon, I'm so close," she whined.

"Yes, baby, cum around my cock," he murmured as he began to rub her clit faster. "You feel so good, Dany, so warm and tight." Her hand stopped him from making yet another circle.  
  
"Together."  
  
"Together," he agreed, casually taking a sip of his wine to stay true to his character, before putting the glass on the table and leaning his forehead against her back.  
  
Next to him, Sansa was turned to Margaery, he might have heard a couple of words regarding newest fashion pieces, but his heartbeat was like a drum in his head, it seemed like a background noise. Arya and Lyanna were too busy discussing something he couldn't care less about. He couldn't say when Rhaella and Rhaegar left the table, but he was thankful for it, thankful that he could enjoy the feeling of Daenerys' pussy welcoming his cock as if the two were made to fit perfectly.  
  
"Are you close?" she turned to him. "Tell me you're close."  
  
"I am- I'm close Dany."  
  
Dany freely slid her hand under the table, thankful for the long table cloth, and let her hand wander between their joint bodies, until she touched his sac, drawn up towards his muscled body, and rubbed him there and just under, applying enough pressure for his eyes to roll back.  
  
"Rub me, Jon. Fill me, cum inside me," she begged him, saying each word for his ears only.  
  
He did, frantically circling her drenched, small clit, her breath hitching when he brought her over the edge. He felt each pulse of her cunt as it triggered his own orgasm, closed his eyes at the sensation, her walls closing and his cock spilling his cum into her almost too much for him to bear. She counted five spurts of his cum, each hitting the entrance of her womb.  
  
"Seven hells, Dany," Jon exhaled deeply when his cock left her opening, covered in their combined fluids, settled between her legs under her dress. "You're gonna have to keep it all inside. Or it's all gonna leak out of your pretty pussy and down your creamy thighs for everyone to see."

"Every single drop, nephew," she bit her lower, plump lip as she ran her fingers through her own silver locks, hiding her reddened cheeks from their happy little, innocent family.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sansa asked her, worriedly, her eyebrows raised. Dany smiled.  
  
"Maybe I do have a broken tailbone."  
  
"I told you," Rhaella threw her hands in the air when she once again entered the room. "You never listen to me. Jon, you're taking her to the doctor first thing in the morning. Poor thing can't even sit properly."  
  
"You're right, mom," Dany smirked. "I can't sit properly, but as I said, Jon's lap is like my throne."  
  
"Does that make you a queen?" Jon asked, slyly. Rhaella shook her head, then went back to her seat.  
  
"Yes," Dany said out loud, before leaning closer to him, to whisper in his ear. "Your queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I just made a backup account on Twitter, my @ is targaryenheaven so follow me there if you want to talk, since I don't want to reveal my personal account. 
> 
> I think I'm gonna have to apologize for lying to you. I know I promised an update for Friends Don't Know the Way You Taste before the Emmy awards, but there's no way I'm gonna finish it. Next week, maybe? Depends on my motivation.


End file.
